Two New Generations
by Hanae-Kasumi-Kohana
Summary: W.i.t.c.h. are falling for a boy group called m.o.r.p.h! But little do they know that they aren't the only guardians. Are they actually falling for a group of gaurdians?and are m.o.r.p.h.s' ex girlfriends called m.a.g.i.c. also guardians? Only one way to find out! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Two New Generations**

**Hey to whoever is reading my fanfic.**

**This is my first fanfic so plz review and leave a nice comment:)**

**NO FLAMES , PLEASE!**

**One nice little comment will mean so much to me. Thx for your support!**

**Ps the first chapter isn't exactly significant but i had to add it in to make my story complete.**

**Btw, excuse me if my spelling and grammar is incorrect as im writing on my ipod.**

**Toodles, and i hope you enjoy my story!;)**

**FashionAddict-TheKeysOfLife**

**Disclaimer: i do not own w.i.t.c.h. but i do own m.o.r.p.h. and m.a.g.i.c.**

**Pps: i would like to thank my bestie, witchfanmaslia for adding me as her favourite author. Thanks!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Chapter One**

" Hay Lin!" Cornelia scolded. " We're here to spy on Irma, so keep it down!"

Hay Lin face-palmed her own forehead." Ooops," she giggled quietly." Now it's time for ' Stalking Irma And Her Date'."

" Okay," Cornelia answered. She slid behind a scraggly bush, trying not to get any leaves on her brand new light blue miniskirt." Shhh! Here comes Irma. Let's hide!"

Irma came out of their school ( Sheffield Institute), her bag swinging on her side.

" There she is!" Hay Lin whisper-squealed. " Now if i could only just-" she was cut off when she stumbled head-first into the bush, pushing Cornelia over, too. They were now both covered in leaves and twigs.

Irma abruptly stopped. Her turquoise large eyes darting around her. Suddenly hereyes landed on the bush Cornelia and Hay Lin had stumbled in. Cautiously, she made her way to the bush.

" Help! She's gonna spot us!" Hay Lin whispered to Cornelia.

" Relax," Cornelia told her. " Just turn yourself invisible and i'll camouflage myself into this tree.( yes, in this fanfic, the w.i.t.c.h. girls still do have their elemental powers.)

Just before Irma peeked over the bushes, Hay Lin turned herself invisible and Cornelia quickly blended herself into the tree.

Irma searched around and inside the bush, looking for anyone but no one was there.

" That's funny," She muttered, before making her way out of the iron school gates.

Right after she left, Hay Lin turned herself visible again and Cornelia gracefully (lol?) collapsed onto the floor.

" Phew, that was close!" Hay Lin said, relieved. " Irma would never forgive me if she caught me spying on her and her date, Stephen."

Cornelia ignored her and looked at her skirt. She gasped when she saw how ruined it was.

" Ugh!"Cornelia huffed. " Look what you did! You ruined my skirt!" She gestured to her leaf-and-twig-covered skirt." I'm so gonna kill you!"

" Hey, look over there!" Hay Lin said, trying to change the subject." I think i can spot Irma and Stephen!"

" Where?Where?" Cornelia asked, looking around her, forgetting about her ruined skirt.

" Follow me," Hay Lin said to her blonde friend. She ran out of the school with her backpack, swiftly but carefully, with Cornelia at her heels.

The both ran until Hay Lin reached a cozy little cafe, just outside Sheffield Institute.

" Ooh, i can see them!" Cornelia pointed out to Hay Lin. She looked over the Cafe window.

Sitting at a table near the window, sat Irma and Stephen.

" Awww!" Hay Lin cooed. " They look soo cute together!"

" Yeah, that's what i think," Cornelia said. " But it looks like Irma wants to bite Stephen's head off. Just look at her!"

What Cornelia said was right. It seemed as if Stephen was trying to reassure Irma , but she was blocking her ears and shaking her head furiously.

" Do you think they're having an argument?" Hay lin asked.

" It looks like they are," Cornelia answered, and suddenly a mischeivous grin spread across her pretty face." Hey, Hay Lin, i don't mean to be nosy but... do you think you'll be able to use your Air Power to listen in on their conversation?"

Hay Lin grinned." I think so, just wait a sec," She blew a gentle gust of wind in Irma and Stephen's direction. Irma's brown locks of hair swayed in the wind.

Finally, Hay Lin was able to listen to their conversation.

* * *

" That's it, Stephen," Irma growled angrily." You're tellin' me that you care more about your ' fabulous' band career rather than me? Us that why you're moving to England?"

" No, no, it's nothin like that!" Stephen denied. " All i'm sayin' is that i do care about you but i also want to take part in the band!"

" You make absolutely no sense," Irma sneered, crossing her arms." But you know what?I don't really care. Go to England to accomplish your stupid band career.I'll get going." Irma picked up her bag from the floor and started walking towards the wooden cafe door.

" I'm so glad you understand, baby," Stephen said.

Irma suddenly stopped and slowly turned around dangerously." Seriously, Stephen? You are as blunt as a blunt pencil. I don't understand a thing."

She turned her head away from the flummoxed Stephen. " Go ahead an live your life as a pop singer. Me and you together is no more! I guess this is farewell."

And with that, Irma stormed off, leaving Stephen with the lunch bill.

What have i just done? She asked herself, horrified.

She walked out, onto the busy street, before realising what she had just done.

You just broke up with Stephen, that's what! A voice inside herself said. ( it's her inner voice.)

F.Y.I. I don't really care about Stephen anymore, Irma replied mentally.

Be like that, the voice said.

Irma snapped back to reality when she recognised Cornelia's designer clothing and her long, blonde hair. Next to Cornelia, was Hay Lin with her long black pigtails. They were near the milkbar, looking casual. But the expression on their faces were a bit anxious.

She slipped behind them, without them noticing her and she headed home.

I'm just not in the mood to talk to them, she thought.

The next day at Sheffield Institute...

" You broke up with Stephen?!" Will shrieked. " No way!"

It was a usual, happy day at Sheffield Institute and Irma and her friends ( aka w.i.t.c.h.) were sitting on the stone steps during lunch. But it wasn't a happy day for Irma. Her friends just wouldn't stop nagging her about Stephen!

" Yes way," Irma told Will, " And stop bugging me about Stephen."

" Irma, he was perfect for you," said Irma's African-American friend, Taranee." I mean look at us. We're having a hard time finding a boyfriend because none of them are right for us."

Will,, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and you're sayin' that Stephen was perfect for me?" Irma snorted in disbelief." Puh-leeze! That guy only cared about his retarted band."

" I've got some news for you," Hay Lin piped up, biting into a sugar stick." There are five boys coming to Sheffield... today! I overheard Principal Knickerbocker talking about it in the office."

Irma rolled her eyes, pretending to fiddle a little stone at her sneakers." I think i've had enough of boys for now."

There was absolute silence around her.

She looked up to see all her friends gazing at her in pure shock.

" What?" she asked.

After a few seconds of gaping at Irma, Will spoke.

" Wow," Will said, shaking her short, red hair in astonishment." Flirty, loud, funny, boy-crazy Irma is actually saying that she's had enough of boys? Unbelievable!"

" Probably one of the new guys are in Irma's homeroom," Hay Lin winked.

" Maybe ALL of them are in Irma's homeroom," Taranee joked.

" Pull yourself together, guys," Irma told them.

" But, hey guys, don't you remember?"Cornelia said." We, ourselves don't have any boyfriends. Maybe we could see if they'd be perfect for us."

" You sound as if you're giving them an exam," Taranee said to Cornelia.

Irma huffed and just examined her nails." Can we seriously change the subject?"

" Why don't we talk about Nerissa and think if plans to capture her if she escapes her prison?" Will suggested.( Yes, still the same villian.)

" Errr... something less serious," Irma said.

Cornelia looked at her and sighed. " Fine. I'll change the subject. I've got to ask you though Irma... did you put any thought into your outfit? Just look at it... it's soo last century!"

Irma looked at her own outfit and grimaced at was she was wearing, as if noticing it for the first time.

It was true. Irma hadn't put a single thought into her outfit.

She was wearing a baggy, blue jumper which was covered in huge lint balls. Her jeans were even worser. They had lame, babyish flowers stitched on the hem and a 'Barbie' logo on the side.

Oh yuck! Irma was about to puke. She was wearing BARBIE jeans!

" Oh my gosh i'm wearing Barbie jeans! Ewww," Irma wailed at her friends." Why didn't youse warn me?!"

" You could've warned yourself," Cornelia retorted. " That is one serious fashion crisis."

All the girls laughed at Irma, but Irma just stood there, scowling.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The school bell went off, indicating it was time to get back inside the the students headed towards the school's buildings doors. The girls headed towards their locker to get out their books.

Irma's next class was English with Mrs Parker so she took her English textbooks out of her locker and headed towards her English room, 018.

Once she got to room 018, she realised there was a very unusual scene there.

A whole mob of prissy girls were crowded in a corner around a guy that Irma didn't recognise.

So that must be one of the new boys Hay Lin was talking about, Irma thought.

Irma peeped over the crowd of fangirls to get a better look at the new guy.

Finally, Irma caught a glimpse of him.

He was extremely good-looking with his wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He also had a skin colour of a wonderful bronze. And his muscles were-

Stop checking him out! Irma scolded herself, and she forced herself to look away from him.

Normally, Irma would have melted to the floor when she saw him. But that was BEFORE.

If it wasn't for her recent break-up with Stephen, she would have drooled over him. No joke.

Irma guessed she hadn't lost her charm to make boys fall for her even though she was wearing out-of-date clothes, because the new guy took notice of her and gave Irma a perfect smile, showing his white teeth.

" Whoa, hey there, hottie," he said flirtily. He stood up and smoothed out his black muscle shirt. " The name's Owen Dennis."

Owen struck Irma as the flirty, easy-going type.

But Irma had already enough of boys. And she was DEFINITELY NOT in the mood to flirt.

" The name's Irma," she said, irritably. She shifted her heavy textbooks in her arms, trying to look bored.

" Here that,"one of Owen's fangirls sneered to her friend, who was snapping gum." Why would a guy like Owen like a girl like Irma?"( i know, it's a tongue twister;)

" Yah, like totally," her gum- chewing friend said. " I mean, look at what Irma is wearing."

" Barbie jeans?" another girl snickered. " That's so unique."

Irma glared at the three girls angrily." Say that again. I dare you."

" Oooh, you dare me ," the girl said, her eyes round with phoney shock." I'm so scared."

" Yeah, baby!" Owen cheered. " I just love girls who've got swag and fast combats!"

The girl who was arguing with Irma turned around and fluttered her long eyelashes at him." Did you mean me?"

Owen just laughed." No way! You've got no swag and your combats are so retarted. Obviously, i meant Irma!"

Irma tried to hide herself from blushing AND smiling so she turned her head away. On the other hand, the prissy girl who had just been dissed by Owen started weeping.

Owen just looked at the weeping girl and rolled his eyes.

Clearly he knows how to deal with his fangirls, Irma thought sarcastically.

He turned his attention to Irma. " So are you busy tonight?"

Irma gave an exasparated sigh.

She'd been asked that question by boys so many times in her life!

It was just another way of asking someone out on a date!

" Yeah, I'm really busy tonight," Irma replied. It was true. She and the w.i.t.c.h. girls were having a sleepover at Hay Lin's house.

" What are you busy with, Irma?" he asked her.

" Busy staying away from you!" Irma retorted and she walked back to her desk.

Owen just stood there, his mouth slightly hanging open.

He has just been dissed by a girl! That had NEVER, absolutely NEVER happened to Owen.

" Hey, Owen!" A girl with long black hair called out." I can be your date!Btw, i can give you some advice; don't talk to Irma, she's really mean!"

" Whatever," Owen pushed past the girls and started making his way to an empty desk.

When he past Irma, who was totally interested in examining her nails, he didn't know what overcame him. Was it anger?

He put on a scowl, and purposely nudged her desk, causing her pens and books to fall to the floor.

" Hey! Watch where you're goin' , you son of a bi-" Irma started, but Owen put his hand infront of her, preventing her to yell out the cuss word.

" Save it for yourself, okay?" Owen told her.

He sat down on his desk and waited for the teacher to come in.

He didn't understand what he did wrong to Irma when he asked her out. And it was obvious she was angry with Owen. Owen just always had to have his way.

Well, since she just turned down his date, Owen thought. I'll just make her life utterly miserable.

**Ooh. Its obvious that Irma and Owen aren't exactly fond of each other but i'll make their lives collide! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Inthe next chapter, its Cornelia and Will. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ps i'm waiting for 5 reviews before i publish my second chapter so plz review!**

**FashionAddict-TheKeysOfLife**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! Chapter 2 is up!**

**Chapter 2 **

**_Will and Cornelia's Classroom_**

****"I'm buying a new skirt today,'' Cornelia babbled to her Science lab partner, Will.'' You want to go shopping with me?"

"Yeah,'' Will replied.'' I could use with some new wrist warmers.''

Cornelia swiftly tied her blonde hair into a long ponytail.'' I can't believe that everyone has to change their lab partners,'' she whined.''It's so unfair!"

'' I know!" Will agreed."Please don't tell me i have to be paired up with Uriah!If i am, i'm gonna kill myself!"

Just then, their Science teacher, Mr Wilson came in with two boys Will and Cornelia were unfamiliar with.

The first boy had black spiky hair and he had his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans. Will was literally mesmerized by him.

The second boy was melt-to-the-floor handsome, with his tousled brown hair and sparking blue eyes. He had a hypnotizing smile on his face.

'' I think the guy with brown hair smiled at me,'' Cornelia whispered to Will gleefully.

"You think every boy smiles at you,'' Will joked, but then her eyes turned hazy and dreamy.'' I've got my eyes on the black-haired one.''

"Well i've got my eyes for the bruntette,'' Cornelia said, propping her hands underneath her chin.

" Okay class, as you can see,'' Mr Wilson began.''We've got two new classmates with us."

" Like we wouldn't notice,'' Cornelia said to Will.'' Because they are like, so hot!"

Mr Wilson turned to the new boys." Introduce yourselves to the class."

The first boy stepped forward, his hands still in his pockets." Hey, my name's Marcus Sean. I like basketball and i also like getting into trouble and kicking people's asses.''

The whole class laughed, including Will and Cornelia. Will thought of Marcus as rebellious, funny and super-cool.

_And pretty cute to say the least,_Will thought, blushing secretly.

"Well, Well,'' Mr Wilson said, winking." I'll keep you in ,'' he pointed to the second new boy." Introduce yourself."

"Hey there!"the second boy started. He paused to smile at the class, showing his cute dimple. A few girls giggled." My name's Percy Mcgowan. I'm Greek and i love basketball, like my friend here, Marcus. I'm also fond of skateboarding and sketching. Me and my friends, including Marcus, who are new here, form a band."

Cornelia smiled. She liked everything about him already.

"Wow, that's impressive, Percy,'' Mr Wilson said." It's a good thing that you to came to Sheffield today...because today we're swapping lab partners!"

Some people groaned, but some girls were praying silently to be paired up with Marcus or Percy.

Like Will and Cornelia.

_**Cornelia's POV**_

**__**Mr Wilson started reading his list of names, pairing up lab partners. After a few names, it came to Cornelia's.

"Cornelia Hale,'' Mr Wilson read out."You are paired up with... Percy Mcgowan."

Cornelia was about to squeal from happiness but she bit her lip to prevent her so. She couldn't believe her luck!

And she couldn't fight the embarrassing blush that appeared on her cheeks when Percy walked towards her lab desk.

'' H-hey there,'' she managed to squeak out. She tried ignoring the fact that Percy was inches away from her.

" Hello there, Cornelia,"He said, leaning his elbows on her desk." What are we doing in Science class today?"

Cornelia looked into his flawless face." We're, um, dissecting a lamb's liver and drawing what's inside it.''

She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Percy winced."Ooo-kayy. That doesn't sound so bad to me.''

Cornelia laughed. '' Trust me, we've done worse,'' she quickly changed the subject. " So tell me about yourself.''

Right. The place where my parents lived in, Greece...''

_**Will's**_** POV**

" Wilhelmina Vandom...you're paired up with Marcus Sean."

Will's mind did a little happy dance inside her. Was this coincidence or what?!

Marcus came up to Will and sat on a seat next to her.

" So, Wilhelmina-"Marcus said but he was cut off by Will.

" Don't call me that!"Will yelled.

Marcus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Great. She had just yelled at Marcus. Will resisted to slap her own face.

"Uhm, I meant, my name's Will,'' she stammered." And just to let you know, nobody EVER calls me Wilhelmina.''

''Oh, it seems like you're the type of girl that always has to have her way,''Marcus said.

" Hey!" Will said, offended.

Marcus just laughed." That was meant as a compliment, you know.''He leaned forward a bit in his chair.

Will couldn't force herself to look away from his face.

She realised he had the most unusual eyes she had ever seen. Marcus's almond-shaped eyes were light grey, almost transparent.

" Your eyes!" Will exclaimed. But then she blushed madly, knowing she must have sounded extremely babyish.

" Oh, you mean my wierd eyes?" Marcus questioned." They're just part of the family. I was born with these."

" Well they are cool,'' Will complimented, not able to control her mouth.

Marcus smiled." Thanks.''

They both turned to face the teacher, who was thoroughly explaining how to cut the lamb's liver which would soon end up on their lab desks.

Will clamped her mouth shut to prevent her from gagging.

Marcus turned to face Will suddenly." Hey, how bout you introduce your girls to the newbies? They're my friends and they're pretty cool."

" Okay, that's great!'' Will nodded." Why don't we meet up at the alley behind Cornelia's house?Don't worry, all i have to do is to cancel Cornelia's shopping spree."

" I'll see you there,''Marcus said. '' It's all good.''

''Yep, it's all good,'' Will repeated.

Or so she thought so.

**Next chapter is about Hay Lin! I'll try updating chapter three as fast as i can. Remember, REVIEW!**

**Toodles, **

**FashionAddict-KeysOfLife**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sup! Enjoy chapter three! ps i forgot to say in the review that is an AU( alternate universe) story.**

****_**Hay Lin and Taranee's Art Class**_

**Hay Lin's POV**

****"Make way! Make way!"Hay Lin said hurriedly, holding a box of liquid oil paints. Her big flower-printed sidebag banged on her waist, making it harder for her to walk, let alone run.

Taranee quickly dashed out of Hay Lin's way, careful not to get any paint on her clothes." Watch it, Hay Lin!"

"I'm sorry!"Hay Lin apologized, still running towards the classroom door."It's just that the paint box is about to slip from my hands, so i have to be quick!"

The door opened slightly. Someone was coming in!

''Hay Lin!" Taranee warned. ''There's someone-''

It was too late. Hay Lin crashed into the unexpected guest and spilled silver paint onto him.

He got silver streaks of paint in his brown hair and glops of silver paint on his blue and white tracksuit pants and sports jacket.

Hay Lin gasped." OH MY GOSH! i am so so so so so so sorry!"

She looked up at the new boy apologizingly.

Hay Lin couldn't help but notice that the boy was kinda cute. Scratch that. He was extremely cute. He looked hyper, humorous, and sincere, exactly her type.

The boy just laughed good-naturedly."No sweat. My fav colour just happens to be silver!"

" Hey, that's my favourite colour too!" Hay Lin said.

Hay Lin's art teacher, Sineene rushed over.

''Hay Lin!" Sineene said, looking at the new boy." You should really watch where you are going."

"I'm really really sorry," Hay Lin apologized looked at the boy, who was literally covered in silver paint.

" It's okay, really,"he reassured."If there's a shower here i'll go and use it, and i've got some clean clothes in my locker."

" I'll hep you!" Hay Lin offered." It's the least i can do."

"Oh it's perfectly fine," he said." I don't need any help."

Sineene stepped in." Hay Lin, you go and help him."

She ushered them both outside the classroom, and went back inside to settle down the class.

Hay Lin and the new boy were both left in the empty hallway. Then, he turned around and started walking. Hay Lin tried her best to keep up with his boyish pace., and at the same time she tried adjusting her bag strap so she would look more swaggy.

" So, you're new here, right?" Hay Lin asked him.

"Yep," he answered. " My name's Haydes Lee. You're Hay Lin?"

" Yes i am," Hay Lin said.

They came to Haydes' locker. He did his combination and his locker swung open and he took out a white shirt and faded blue jeans.

" I'm heading towards the shower room," Haydes said.''You can go if you want."

"No, no i'll stay with you,'' Hay Lin just looked at her in confused way.

Oops. Now she really did sound like a stalker.

" Uh, i mean, I could wait outside with your, um, clothes,"She stammered." Because your covered in paint."

"Okay, if that's good with you," He grinned, and handed his clean clothes to her, careful not to drop any paint on them.

Hay Lin tooke his clothes gratefully, and Haydes threw his paint-covered clothes in front of Hay Lin from the side of the boys bathroom so Hay Lin wouldn't look at him.

_Oooh,_Hay Lin thought, blushing madly._ that means he is in the nude! Eeek!_

_"_Uhhh," Hay Lin said, looking at Haydes' paint-covered clothes, a bit embarrased."What do i do with your ruined clothes?"

" Just throw them in the trash," Haydes' voice came muffled from the boys' shower room.

She settled her bags her bags on the floor next to her. She then picked up his clothes, avoiding the paint stains on them. Unconsciously, she inhaled the scent of his clothes. Apart from the paint smell, she could smell some scrumptious men's cologne, probably Playboy or Calvein Klein.

_He smells really good,_Hay Lin thought pleasantly.

"Hay Lin?Have you thrown out my clothes yet?"

Haydes' voice startled Hay Lin, and she clumsily tripped over her over-sized bag, causing all the contents to spill out.

Lip gloss, tissues, notebooks, photos, rollerskates, her phone, wallet, pencil case, books, highlighters, and a whole lot more came tumbling out of her bag.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," Hay Lin cursed under her breath.

"Hay Lin? You there?" Haydes called out from his shower, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm here and i'm all right!There's nothing wrong!" Hay Lin lied.

With Haydes' clothes still in her arms (she was obviously going to get paint stains on her arm), Hay Lin quickly started picking up her things from the floor and stuffing them into her bag.

But she didn't notice her roller-skates in front of her before she actually stepped on them.

For the second time that day, she totally stacked it and skidded all the way into the boys' shower room. Haydes' clothes fell out of her arms.

"Eeek!" Hay Lin shrieked as she tumbled head-first onto the tiled floor.

Hay Lin couldn't think of anything more mortifying than finding herself in the boys' showers. And to make things worse, Haydes rushed out of his shower to see what the commotion was, and saw Hay Lin lying on the floor.

"Hay Lin!" Haydes exclaimed. " What the hell are you doing here?!"

Hay Lin turned pink and looked up at him.

_Hello hotness!_Hay Lin thought.

He had no shirt on and water dripped from his muscular body, in a sexy kind of way. His dark brown hair was a bit messed up and damp, but that just made him look even more stunning.

_Whoa, you can tell he works out, _Hay Lin thought, admiring his bronze biceps.

Haydes suddenly waved his hand in front of her preventing her from checking out more of him, before it became a bit far-fetched."Hello Hay Lin, you there?"

"Oh, um sure i'm right here," Hay Lin stammered, flushing." I just, uh, tripped over my skates and ended up here."

_Okay, now he probably thinks i'm a klutz. Great, just great,_Hay Lin thought miserably.

But instead of laughing at her,sincerity took over his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and he offered his dripping wet hand.

Without hesitation, Hay Lin took it and Haydes gently hauled her up to her feet.

After she got up, he smiled at her genuinely." Never mind about that little incident that just happened to you. That always happens to me when i accidentally stumble into the girls' showers. It always happens."

"You pervert!" Hay Lin exclaimed playfully.

"What?" Haydes asked 'innocently'."It's just part of my charm."

Hay Lin giggled girlishly.

She looked down randomly and she realised she hadn't let go of his hand, she quickly let it go.

Haydes gazed at his paint-splattered clothes that were sprawled on the floor. "So i see you still haven't thrown away my clothes yet."

"Oh that, i was going to put them in the bin," Hay Lin said quickly.

"Riiight,' Haydes raised his eyebrows teasingly, but then he looked a bit nervous."Uh, Hay Lin, if you don't mind... you can hand me back my clean clothes, and i'll just... you know..."

"Oh yes!Right!" Hay Lin said finally getting what he was hinting at. She handed his clothes and quickly dashed out of the boys' showers.

_Phew,_Hay Lin thought._ Talk about mortifying! But it was worth it!"_

* * *

**Well chaps, that's chapter three for ya! Again, i know it's a short chapter but i'm planning to give the characters a chapter each. I'll try updating as fast as i can. Next chapter is Taranee!**

**Look out for chapter four!**

**Ciao,**

**FashionAddict-KeysOfLife**


End file.
